From Princess to Biker Babe
by Meggers2014
Summary: Devon Dudley


Heading to my locker room of the Impact Zone, I said hey to stagehands, superstars, and knockouts. Hi I'm Megan Borden Stings daughter, and everyone know it because I'm the Princess around here. I walked into my locker room to find a dozen roses and a envolope. I opened it and yet again found the deadmans hand of Aces and Eights. This happens every week but I'm not worried about it because you see Garett Bischoff is my best friend and Aces and Eights wasn't taking him away from me! So I know a little dirt in Aces and Eights anyways I have a tag match with my best friend Velvet Sky tonight. I got dressed in some tight ripped jeans and my black and pink top. I laced up my boots and put he cover over them. I recurled my hair and touched up my make up.

Megan: Hello boys  
Wes: Megan  
Garett: Hey Megs  
Megan: Interesting finding yall walking around back here  
Garett: Just making sure you got the stuff from Aces and Eights  
Megan: Always do, now if you'll excuse me I have a match  
Wes: We know Aces and Eights will be watching closely

They walked away andI went to curtain to find Velvet. We walked out to ourentrance and let the pigons loose and Mickie and Brooke came out to face bell rang and we went at each other.

~END~

Velvet took Brooke out and I hit the moonsault on Mickie and got the pin. The ref raised our hands and Aces and Eights music started to play. I told Velvet to go as Devon, DOC, Mike Knox, Wes, and Garett all walked out. Christy handed me a mic and Devon looked at me. I walked to the corner closest to them and looked atall of them.

Megan: Looks like yall are missing Anderson  
Garett: Don't worry about him Megan  
Megan: Why? Cause he is right behind me? Garett hunny I'm not stupid and I'm not scared of yall either  
Devon: You talk big baby its you against all of us  
Megan: Devon you think I'm stupid or something? I know you've attacked my dad, Hogan, and probably have Bully knocked out somewhere but Like I said I'm not Scared! Do you really think I would have stayed out here by myself if I was?  
Devon: I'm glad you feel that way because your coming with us. Get her!

I felt Anderson walking toward me and I turned and super kicked him and took off. I ran all backstage and they wasn't lacking they got close to me a few times. I ran down a hall and slide through Angle and Joe They started fight with Wes andGarett, I ran past James Storm and Bobby Roode and they fought with DOC and Mike. I have to admit Devon was keeping up. I ran down another hallway and it was a deadend. I turned and looked at Devon and He had that sadistic smile on his face and I just bit my lip.

Devon: Theres no way out Baby, Your coming with me  
Megan:You really think so Devon? I think I can still get away  
Devon: I'd like to see you try

I smirked and kissed him, I knew he was in shock so took off and got to my locker room and took off to my car and left for the hotel. I knew next week was going to be interesting because I surely enjoyed that kiss.

~Next Week~

I walked to my locker room and found Garett sitting there I shut the door and looked at him.  
Garett: You kissed him?! Megs I knew you had a thing for him but you kissed him! That was recorded he is playing it and calling you out tonight!  
Megan:Gare calm down, I'm not worried about him calling me out tonight and I got away last week, I'll be fine and you know that.  
Garett: I know but he has been on edge, he wants you big time now and he isn't going to stop.  
Megan: I can handle I promise and I know you have my back if I need you

He left and I got ready, I straightened my hair and made my make up perfect. I got dressed in a short, tight, low cut, black dress. I put on some heels and watched Impact. I heard Aces and Eights music play and there was a big box in the ring. I walked to Curtain as Devon stood in the ring by himself. He played the clip of me kissing him and I smiled then he started talking

Devon: Last week when Megan kissed me there was a spark and it made me want her in even more ways. Megan I have a present you might want to make sure is okay.  
I walked out and walked down the ramp. I got up on the apron and grabbed a mic

Megan: Who is under there Devon?

The box went in the air and it was Velvet. I got in the ring and looked at him like he has lost his mind.

Megan: You have got to be kidding me?! My best friend really Devon! You really think thats the way to get me to leave with you and join Aces and Eights?  
Devon: No but I think letting her go and this will  
Megan: What are you

He kissed me passionately and I kissed him back. He untied her and we left the ring through the ignored the guys and got on his motorcycle and headed to his hotel to have some fun(;


End file.
